danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mikan Tsumiki
|gender= |height= 165 cm (5' 5") - (JP) 163 cm (5' 4") - (EN) |weight= 57 kg (125 lbs) |chest_size = 89 cm |bmi = 20.9 |blood_type = A |likes = • Bathroom smells • The smell of isopropanol (Rubbing alcohol) |dislikes = Oversized things |events participated = • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Bye-Bye Ouchies! |fate = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in Neo World Program • Regains her memories about all events before the Killing School Trip started after contracting Despair Disease • Executed by Monokuma • Awake from the Neo World Program with the other Remnants of Despair |status= Alive |counterpart= Illusory Mikan Tsumiki |affiliation = Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Lapis Lazuli Girl's High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game_debut= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime_debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #01 |novel_debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |manga_debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |japanese_voice = Ai Kayano |english_voice = Stephanie Sheh |stage_cast = Maasa Sudo|games = Ai Kayano Stephanie Sheh|anime = Ai Kayano Stephanie Sheh|stage = Maasa Sudo}} Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Mikan has the title of Ultimate Nurse (超高校級の「保健委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “hoken iin” lit.'' Super High School Level Health Committee Member). In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan is a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Among the members of the Remnants of Despair, excluding Izuru Kamukura, she is the first to fall into despair after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and becoming a part of Ultimate Despair. Following the fall of Hope's Peak and the beginning of The Tragedy, Mikan joined the rest of Ultimate Despair in spreading chaos across the ruined world. She was eventually apprehended by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. After catching Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and regaining her school memories in Danganronpa 2, Mikan set up a plan to murder Ibuki Mioda, who also contracted Despair Disease, but ended up murdering both Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji after the latter witnessed her attempt to murder Ibuki. After she confessed that she had murdered for the sake of “her beloved”, Monokuma dragged her to her execution. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, her physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The illusory Mikan appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's world. Mikan later awakens from her coma and together with her classmates helps the Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. With the other awakened Remnants of Despair, Mikan decides to atone for her sins as the former member of Ultimate Despair. Appearance Mikan is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her 17 year old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly as a result of bullying. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Mikan wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another, short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. Mikan has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left knee cap and wears white socks and shoes. During her high school years, she wore Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had a band-aid on her right cheek and bandages wrapped around her right leg and left knee. As the Ultimate Despair, she wears white nurse clothing along with a hat. She has bandages wrapped around her right arm and left leg. She wears one elbow length medical glove on her left arm, as well as a glove on her right hand that only goes up to her bandaged wrist. Mikan Tsumiki Fullbody (1).png|Mikan's full appearance. Personality Mikan suffers from extremely low self-esteem as a result of severe abuse and bullying. She is easily intimidated, cries easily, apologizes a lot, and stutters over words. She constantly worries about bothering, boring, or offending others, even going as far to ask Hajime Hinata whether it would be alright to remember his name during her introduction. She is very skilled at reading people's faces, but she overanalyzes them and is quick to conclude that she is disliked by those around her. Her fragile personality makes her an easy target for Hiyoko Saionji's cruelty. Mikan is also ridiculously clumsy and often ends up in embarrassing and revealing poses, leading her to apologize profusely (It is heavily implied that she exaggerates her clumsiness on purpose to gain sympathy or attention). She frequently offers to allow others to beat, strip or do other bad things to her so that they won't hate her, as she believes it's better to be treated badly than ignored. She thinks that people who don't bully her don't care about her existence at all and she is sometimes confused when others are kind to her. Despite this, she can become very attached to those who treat her kindly, such as Hajime and her beloved, developing a love like and pathological relationship with the latter. During the Chapter 3, Mikan recovers her memories, causing her to turn back into an Ultimate Despair, with a drastic personality shift. She becomes angry, manipulative and dangerous. She is bitter and clearly aware of her maltreatment, blaming other people for her change in personality and transition to Despair. Unlike before, she calls the others out on it - even those who defended her, angrily asking why everyone always hates and bullies her. During the trial, she turns increasingly unstable and repeatedly asks to be forgiven in a way that resembles a mantra, but also sinisterly denies her charges and angrily pulls her hair. She claims that her motive for murder was simply love and she doesn't care about anyone or anything but her beloved one, as she believes that her beloved is the only one who loves and accepts her. Mikan adapts quickly to her environment through altering aspects of her personality to suit what she had projected as their thoughts. However, before the memory recovery, Mikan was primarily self-effacing for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; after the disease, she is cunning and deceptive in order to preserve herself, even at the cost of the others' lives. Mikan's violent and sadistic side is present in her non-despair state, as well, though it is much more hidden. During the second trial, she mentions that she finds a quick desire to kill quite understandable. In Island Mode, she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless people. During Chapter 2, she has a short angry outburst out of nowhere, and she claims that she says "weird things" when she's nervous. She has a disturbing liking for syringes and shots, and repeatedly offers them to Hajime when she gains access to the Pharmacy, and even chases him around with a syringe in one of her Free-Time Events. She is also mentioned to creepily stare at Hajime and he sometimes had a feeling that she is forever watching him from somewhere. Mikan became a nurse so she could have power and control over sick and injured people. In her Island Mode ending, she openly contemplates rendering Hajime an invalid so he can stay with her forever. However, he convinces her that he'll stay regardless, so she doesn't need to do that.. After awakening from her coma, Mikan reverts to her original personality, and Junko's brainwashing was undone. She is shown to feel guilty for her actions as an Ultimate Despair, and decides to atone along with her other classmates. Talent Ultimate Nurse Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that it gave her a feeling of control over sick and injured people - as weaker people would have to depend on her completely, and their lives would be in her hands. As the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan's medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders. She provides autopsy reports, including: information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, cause of death, and time of death. Furthermore, she sometimes gives (often unwanted) health advice to others. She also appears to be more confident while she is nursing. Unlike most students, she likes being on Jabberwock Island, because her classmates acknowledge her and her talent makes her useful. As talented as she is, Mikan's abilities as a nurse have limits; she doubted she could keep Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu alive due to the injuries he sustained during Peko Pekoyama's execution. Nonetheless, her abilities are highly effective, as she was able to successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning. Abilities Expression Reader Like Hajime said, Mikan is very perceptive. She is very skilled at reading other people's faces. She knew what Hajime was thinking when she examined his face in the fourth free time event. Mikan could easily know what others would think about her based on their actions and their reactions. However, due to her very low self-esteem, Mikan overanalyzes and assumes others hate her if she notices even a slight indication of boredom, hesitation or annoyance in others. She also uses her perceptiveness to tell when and how someone is ill. History Prior to the Tragedy Mikan had a harsh life as a child. She was physically, emotionally, and possibly sexually abused by people in her family and in other places, like school. Among other things, she mentioned being splashed with water, smeared with mud, and getting burned with cigarettes. The bullies would beat her up, cut her hair, draw on her, use her as a target for dart games, make her responsible for their debts, and tell her to eat bugs and make interpretations of certain animals. She was even told to strip at times. In addition, she didn't have any friends. As a result, Mikan became an extremely timid person who thought that it's better to be treated badly than completely ignored. She feared loneliness and lack of attention more than the abuse and let people do whatever they wanted with her. Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that she could have a feeling of control over sick and injured people ー as the weaker people, they would have to depend on her completely and their lives would be in her hands. She previously attended Lapis Lazuli Girl's High School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Nurse, in Class 77-B. Her life at least seemed to get better, and she befriended her first friends ー Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sato. During their time together, they discovered a corpse in the music room. This was later revealed to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's sister, who was murdered by Sato. A few days later, Sato was killed by Fuyuhiko. Hiyoko suggested that Mikan enter the classroom, where Mikan found Sato's corpse. This part of Mikan's life was revealed in "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Mikan arrived late and rushed to her classroom, making her tripped in an embarrassing pose. Her new homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome comforted her and asked why there were only five students that attended the class. Chisa furious after Mahiru explained to her that most of the students didn't go to the class because they didn't have to. Mikan became depressed after Chisa referring them as "rotten oranges" (腐ったみかん, kusatta mikan), which was misunderstood by her, thinking that Chisa insulted her personally. Mikan and the others were forced by her teacher to set out to search for her classmates. In a men's bathroom, Mikan screamed Jurrasic Park! when she heard Nekomaru Nidai's heavy voice, referenced to a particular scene in the movie. Throughout the day, Mikan and the others were able to retrieve most of their classmates. Returned to their class, Mikan worried about Hiyoko's condition but in return, Hiyoko insulted her as a rotten orange. Chisa went to retrieve two remaining students, asked her students who have been gathered to clean their classroom. When she took the cleaning equipment, Mikan tripped in another embarrassing pose. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Mikan and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Mikan treated her teacher after she fainted due to the stress she faced when Akane Owari and Nekomaru were on their training session. Later after they repaired their classroom, Mikan and the others were playing games that Chiaki brought. When she, Sonia Nevermind, Mahiru, and Chiaki played Bomber Guy games together, Mikan clumsily dropped bombs on the entire area. During break, Mikan and her classmates happily ate Teruteru Hanamura and Hiyoko's nikujaga together. However to their unaware, Hiyoko already poured a bottle of aphrodisiacs within the food, making Mikan and the others lost their body control. Mikan held Peko Pekoyama from reaching Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, begging her to lend her sword's "tip". After the "aphrodisiacs incident", everyone treated in the nurse's office. Mikan was impressed by Chiaki's effort earlier, protecting Hiyoko from Teruteru's attack. In the next day, Mikan agreed with Chisa's decision to elect her as the class representative. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Mikan and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. She was worried after Kazuichi Soda was bitten by one of Gundham Tanaka's hamsters. Later that day, Mikan and her classmates were shown on the school's park. She and Sonia played with a rabbit there. Several days later, Mikan looked worried at Mahiru who was crying on Hiyoko's chest after she heard the news of her friend's death from Reserve Course, Sato. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda The two-in-row murder cases of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected Mikan's class, still showing no spirit when Chisa announced the annual practical exam that will start on the next day. Not only that, she and her classmates must bid their farewell to their beloved teacher Chisa as she transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident involving one of her classmates, Nagito. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Mikan is part of Chisa's welcome back party. She was dismayed when Hiyoko told Chisa that now that she had grown, she can bend Mikan's bones in any direction she wanted. The Ultimate Imposter, disguised as Ryota Mitarai, later found Mikan, and brought her to care for the real Ryota Mitarai. The imposter revealed to her that they have no identity of their own, and that they and Ryota made a deal that they would assume his identity, and live life while Ryota worked tirelessly on his anime. Mikan assumed that the imposter wouldn't let her leave alive now that she knew their secret, and thought that they wanted to rape her. However, the imposter gently told her that they trusted her. Mikan started crying and thanked them, saying no one has ever been so nice to her. The imposter advised her to toughen up since they will be upperclassmen starting tomorrow. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Mikan is seen packing with the rest of her class as they prepare to move to a new school building. She comments on Fuyuhiko and Peko talking with each other, saying that she thinks it's wonderful. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Mikan has a private conversation about Ryota with the Ultimate Imposter in a room, where they explained that Ryota has disappeared and left a note. Mikan timidly offered to check if Ryota came back for his belongings and goes to his apartment. There she met with Mukuro Ikusaba who gave her a cold stare. Mikan found herself tied, gagged, and blindfolded by Mukuro who took her to Ryota. Ryota freed Mikan's gag and revealed that he's been working on his animations in a private room, courtesy of Junko, a blonde haired girl who introduced herself to Mikan. Junko showed Ryota's anime to Mikan, who is moved to tears after watching it. Junko and Mukuro left the two in the room, where Mikan decides to stay with Ryota to watch after him and gave the Ultimate Imposter a note assuring them that she is fine and is helping Ryota. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Junko made Mikan watch a brainwashing video containing the recording of the first Mutual Killing game using Ryota's abilities to influence people's minds, thus turning her into an Ultimate Despair. At the beginning of the episode, Mikan is seen massaging Junko's legs. Mikan said to Junko that her classmates are wonderful, especially her homeroom teacher, Chisa, and her class's representative, Chiaki Nanami. Later, she tries to seduce Ryota, only to be kicked away by Junko. Upon Nagito's return to the 78th class, he explains that he saw Mikan heading for the western district on the school grounds. Upon Chiaki and Nagito's arrival to Junko's hidden lair beneath the Izuru statue, Mikan is nowhere to be found. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Mikan meets up with the class carrying a tired and potentially injured Peko, she appears to seem quite normal, wanting to help her classmates in saving Chisa. However, once they arrive at Junko's lair beneath Izuru Kamkura's statue, she stalls Chiaki midway down the stairway as the rest of the class continue on, Mikan then pushes a confused Chiaki through a secret hatch leading to an unknown corridor. Episode 10 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Mikan catches up with the class who have continued on ahead through the corridor, Fuyuhiko inquires as to where Chiaki is, Mikan explaining she twisted her ankle and is waiting in one of the nearby rooms to recover. Mahiru and Hiyoko are both pleased Mikan was able to help Chiaki. Nekomaru and Gundham eventually appear from a dark room, to the class' surprise. Gundham thanking Mikan, Nekomaru explains that if it wasn't for Mikan messaging them, they would have never been able to find the rest of the class. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, the class follows her inside. As Chiaki Nanami's Punishment is being broadcast to them inside the room on multiple monitors, the class begins to fall into despair, while most of them try to resist, Mikan becomes excited that the video is uniting them all. As the broadcast ends, Mikan and the class fall silent, now Ultimate despair, their eyes have become a patterned spiraling swirl. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Mikan and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Mikan and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Mikan expressed that she can 'send wonderful medicines to the world's hospitals'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activates a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Mikan and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later revealed Mikan helped to infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. After the death of Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair attached some of her body parts into their own bodies in order to make her survive within them and feel closer to her. They then agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by the Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, in the flashback, Mikan as a member of Ultimate Despair was about to jabbed one of her tied patient's eye until Seiko of the Future Foundation stopped her, ultimately led into her capture. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - ''Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? When Mikan met Hajime for the first time, she became so nervous and confused about how to start the conversation with him that she ended up crying, revealing that she even prepared 5000 different ways to start the conversation only for her to fail. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Mikan accidentally tripped when the students were gathering in the Restaurant, amusing Teruteru and Ibuki verily. Later, she also tripped during the blackout in the Ultimate Imposter's party. After the discovery of the Ultimate Imposter's corpse, Mikan was initially terrified. However, she managed to gather up the courage and made use of her talent as the Ultimate Nurse by examining the body. Mikan played a key role in the first trial by pointing out that the Ultimate Imposter was stabbed by a sharp implement about five millimeters in diameter, ruling out the possibility of the glow-in-the-dark knife being the murder weapon, and therefore saving the students from voting for the wrong person as the culprit in the first trial. When Teruteru was determined to be the culprit behind the Ultimate Imposter's death, Hajime used the accident where Mikan accidentally tripped during the party as decisive evidence to prove Teruteru's guilt. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Mikan agreed to attend Sonia's girls only party along with the other girls, excluding Mahiru and Hiyoko. She and Ibuki arrive at the diner, the original meeting point of the party, and there they meet with Kazuichi and Hajime who later join the party as well. While she waits for the others at the diner, Akane arrived, injured from her practice session with Nekomaru. Mikan immediately takes her into the bathroom to treat her. Mikan played another major role by examining the body of Mahiru and verifying that her death by blunt force trauma was instantaneous, proving that her body was moved by somebody else to block the Beach House door. It was also revealed that she was the playable character, in fact, Girl A of the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, implying that she was close friends with Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, and possibly Sato during her time at Hope's Peak. The culprit turned out as Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's hitwoman. After Peko's execution, Mikan tried to save Fuyuhiko, who had interfered in the execution and injured during the process, but Monokuma ended up having to save him by taking him to the Hospital on the third island after being forced by Monomi. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the next day during the group investigation in the third island, Mikan found Fuyuhiko who was treated well and resting in the Hospital. Later, she joined Ibuki's Fuyuhiko welcome back party. During the Despair Disease, Mikan treated Nagito fervently to make sure he won't die, staying awake for days on end to keep watch over him. During her stay at the hospital while treating the sick, she contracted said disease and killed Ibuki by strangulation, to which Hiyoko accidentally became a witness of. As a result, Mikan was forced to kill her as well by slitting Hiyoko's throat. During the third trial, Mikan's ability as an Ultimate Nurse backfires when Nagito reveals that Ibuki was not killed by hanging herself, but rather by being strangled according to the marks left on the rope. This reveals that Mikan lied when she did Ibuki's autopsy, as she told everyone that Ibuki died by hanging. Hajime begrudgingly singles Mikan out as the murderer, to which many disagreed at first. Oddly, Nagito states that the culprit this time was someone he could not forgive, and the reason is later revealed to be because unlike the others, the culprit did not kill for a hope of escape, but for despair. Once she is voted guilty, Mikan stops struggling and accepts her fate. Before that, though, Mikan tells Nagito that she did not murder for despair, but rather for the sake of the person she loves because they were the only one who accepted her for who she was. Mikan was affected by despair disease, which led her to regain all of her memories and remember everything. Her personality changes not due of despair disease, but just despair itself. She's also explained that the real name of 'World Ender' is 'Future Foundation' (although it wasn't). Besides it, she also knows who's the traitor that hides among the groups, but she refuses to tell and believed that the others would eventually know when the countdown end. Just before her execution begins Mikan asks that person to forgive her for dying with hope of meeting them again. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Mikan is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. However, she and Nagito "died" in the program while knowing that it isn't real - according to Monokuma, this increases their chances of waking up. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Illusion World Real-life After Nagito awoke from the simulation, he learned that all of his friends, including Mikan, were alive and awake from the Neo World Program. He boarded the boat with the rest of Class 77-B and they all then headed for the Future Foundation Headquarters. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair'' At some point after the end of the Killing School Trip, Mikan and the rest of her comatose classmates were awakened by Hajime, whose personality had blended with Izuru Kamukura's due to his experiences in the Neo World Program. Purged of Junko's brainwashing, the now-former Remnants of Despair joined Hajime on a ship that took them to the ruins of the Future Foundation headquarters, where Ryota Mitarai was attempting to broadcast a "Hope Video" to brainwash the world into never feeling despair again. Led by Hajime, Mikan and the former members of Class 77-B engaged Ryota's army of brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers in an attempt to reach the broadcasting tower where the Ultimate Animator was hiding. Venturing into the underwater facility beneath the main building, Mikan somehow procured a giant syringe, which she used to disable the former Ultimate Nailist who was threatening Hiyoko. Despite showing her usual abrasive attitude towards the Ultimate Nurse, Hiyoko reluctantly offered her gratitude for the timely assistance, bringing Mikan to joyful tears. After Ryota was talked down and the brainwashing video was disabled, Mikan attempted to speak with Makoto, only to be cut off by Nagito. She joined the rest of her friends in broadcasting a video in their "Ultimate Despair" personas, claiming responsibility for the recent chaos in the Future Foundation to conceal the truth of the Final Killing Game from the world, before returning to Jabberwock Island. On the boat ride home, Mikan held up a drug vial labeled Antagonist, which Nagito realized that Seiko had made. Mikan explained that she had found someone who used the drug to save themselves from the NG Code Poisoning of the bracelets of the Final Killing Game, so she was able to revive them from a comatose state. It is shown later that the person whom she was referring to was Kyoko Kirigiri. Execution : Main Article: Bye-Bye Ouchies! Relationships Class 77-B Hiyoko Saionji Throughout the game, Mikan becomes a constant target for Hiyoko's bullying. Despite Hiyoko being over thirty centimeters shorter than Mikan, she has constantly pushed around and made into the butt of Hiyoko's jokes. Despite Hiyoko's bickering and attitude, Mikan still cares for Hiyoko and likes to give her tips on how to stay healthy, although Hiyoko merely shrugs these comments off. Hiyoko often refers to Mikan as a 'filthy pig' or 'ugly bitch', to which Mikan apologizes constantly for or asks why the other is so mean to her. It is revealed in Chapter 2's motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case that Mikan and Hiyoko, being Girl A and Girl B respectively, were in the same group of friends and knew each other very well during their time in Hope's Peak. It has been stated that this group was Mikan's first friends. However, their relationship was the same, and in the Danganronpa 3 chart, Mikan apologizes after Hiyoko calls her "pig puke". Still, Hiyoko also states that Mikan is very useful in situations where someone needs medical attention. However, deep down, Hiyoko actually does care for Mikan. For example, in Danganronpa 3 manga, it was revealed that Hiyoko accidentally hurt Mikan when she and Mahiru ran into her while walking to school. Losing focus as she was too busy bullying Mikan, Hiyoko tripped over her sandals and scraped her knee, accidentally tripping and wounding Mikan, who was trying to clean Hiyoko's wounds, as well. After seeing what she had done, Hiyoko ran away in shame, forcing Mahiru to go after her. When Mikan tended to Hiyoko's wounds in the nurse's office, Hiyoko tearfully claimed responsibility for the incident and offered to clean Mikan's wounds in return, an act which delighted the Ultimate Nurse. The two were later seen walking out of the office holding hands, showing that Hiyoko did think of Mikan as a friend. During the Killing School Life, however, Hiyoko ended up being murdered by Mikan along with Ibuki, due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mikan later makes up for this by rescuing Hiyoko from a brainwashed man when she comes back from her comatose state. She cries tears of joy when Hiyoko reluctantly, but sincerely, thank her. Mikan is later seen celebrating with Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki on the ship, indicating that she and Hiyoko have now become friends. Ibuki Mioda Prior to The Tragedy, Ibuki was one of Mikan's first and best friends, which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Ibuki, along with Mahiru, was the only one in their class who addressed Mikan by her first name back then. Ibuki takes joy in watching Mikan fall into humiliating poses, however no real harm is actually intended on her side. She is often one of the first to notice when Mikan finds herself in these situations and claims that Mikan looks so adorable whenever she is embarassed. Despite usually finding it entertaining, Ibuki sometimes shows concern for her, namely when Nagito knocked her down in Side: Hope and Ibuki was the first one who tried to chase after her. Mikan is very shy around Ibuki, and is often interrupted by her. Ibuki still cares for Mikan after the murder incident and even forgives her for it and treated Mikan as her closet friends as usual. Ibuki's taste in music deeply disturbs Mikan, who reacted in horror upon hearing Ibuki play for the first time. During the Killing School Trip, when infected with the Despair Disease, Mikan targets Ibuki as her first victim, due to Ibuki's illness turning her naive. Mikan kills Ibuki by strangulation, but despite this, the two remain close friends upon awakening from their coma and are even seen celebrating together on the ship alongside Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru was another one of Mikan's best friends before the Tragedy. Mahiru adressed Mikan as Mikan-chan, and was one of the few in their class who called Mikan by her first name. Mahiru is aware of how shy Mikan tends to be, and is very gentle with her, unlike Hiyoko. Much like everyone else, Mikan's clumsiness surprises Mahiru, who notes that the way Mikan falls into embarrassing poses takes "skill", although she shows the most concern for Mikan. Mahiru was usually the one who tried to cheer Mikan up after she fell in a compromising pose and told her to be careful next time. Mahiru even yelled at Fuyuhiko for making threats to Mikan. Mikan, although really shy around her, seems to like Mahiru, and shows extreme sadness over her death in Chapter 2, even going as far as to blame herself for not accepting Mahiru's invitation. It was also shown that Mahiru cared for Mikan during their times at Hopes Peak Academy when Mahiru took a photo of Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko to cheer sad Mikan up after Hiyoko yelled at her for being late. Mahiru defended Mikan and tells Hiyoko to stop scaring Mikan after they discover Natsumi's corpse. After the events of the Tragedy and Killing School Life had ended, Mahiru is seen celebrating with Mikan, along with Hiyoko and Ibuki. Mahiru even approaches Mikan later on, and the two are seen talking together. Nagito Komaeda At first, Nagito worries about Mikan, as he scolds Hajime after thinking he bullied her and asks if she's okay after having one of her many exaggerated falls. He is also very humbled during the first trial when he mistakenly assumed that Mikan complimented his appearance when she pointed out that there wasn't any blood on him. After Nagito caught the Despair Disease, Mikan took care of him along with the others. However, she also caught the disease, and despite his terrible condition he noticed that she had fallen into despair. Because of this, and the murders she committed for the sake of despair, Nagito lost all respect for her and considered her an enemy, worthy of the name "Ultimate Despair". Unlike the others, he wasn't fooled by her act during the trial and he bitterly refused to forgive her. However, Mikan told Nagito that he's wrong and claimed that she had killed for "her beloved". Somewhat mockingly, she said that Nagito doesn't understand because he doesn't have anyone to love and isn't accepted by anyone, leaving him at a loss for words. Later though, after Nagito and Mikan awaken from their comatose state, he doesn't seem to hold anymore hatred towards her. This probably means that Nagito's original relationship with Mikan, which was mostly him not paying attention to her, although thinking her talent is amazing, has returned. Ultimate Imposter While the two almost never interacted in the game, Mikan's relationship with the Ultimate Imposter is revealed in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. The Imposter took Ryota's place in the class and could not tell anyone this secret. However, when Ryota begins abandoning his health, the Imposter is forced to share his secret with Mikan in order to get her to aid him. Surprisingly, the Imposter was not worried about sharing his secret with Mikan, placing his full trust in her. Mikan agreed to keep his secret. The Imposter was very kind with Mikan and encouraged her to be more confident due to her shy nature. Because she did not experience this kind of treatment often, Mikan instantly took a liking to him and the two appeared to become friends. Ryota Mitarai Fellow member of the Class 77-B of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan looked after Ryota at the Imposter's request, and helped nurse him back to health. It appears that the two have became close friends afterward. However, when Junko brainwashes Mikan without Ryota knowing, she attempts to molest him, completely traumatizing him in the process. Their friendship comes to a complete end due to this, and Mikan joins the Ultimate Despair whereas Ryota joins the Future Foundation. However, Ryota shows guilt over his role in Mikan's brainwashing. They reconcile after Mikan awakens from her comatose state and the brainwashing wore off, although they do not seem to be as close as before. Chiaki Nanami Real-Life Version Chiaki is the first person who let Mikan play video games and have fun with her by staying calm. In one of the episodes in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, Mikan apologizes while Chiaki act puzzled and pushes Chiaki to a secret passageway. In the end, Mikan regrets the whole thing and joins her classmates to stop Ryota to not upload a brainwashing video of hope. AI Version Mikan has been shown to be on very friendly terms with the AI version of Chiaki. In Chapter 2, Chiaki is shown to be spending time with Mikan in the Mirai Hotel lobby. Mikan remarks how kind Chiaki was for teaching her how to play games, and even plays a round against her. Right after Mikan explains that she was happy to be able to play with a friend, which is one of the few instances where Mikan does not apologise for assuming that someone is her friend. After being thanked, Chiaki interjects by saying that Mikan doesn't need to thank her as she had fun too. Hajime's internal dialogue highlights this as he notes how this was the first time he had ever seen Mikan that happy, and that he should thank Chiaki for it. In Chapter 3, when Mikan contracts the Despair Disease, Chiaki is shown to be disappointed in her. Because of their previous interaction and Chiaki's nature as an AI, this can be due to not being able to rehabilitate Mikan as she was supposed to, and feeling disappointed in herself. Though it can also be taken as Chiaki simply being upset about losing a friend she had made herself. In the same chapter, during the trial, the localization has Chiaki remark the retelling of Mikan sleeping on Hajime as "too much info". However in the original, she says "itadakimasu" in response, which can be taken as a lewd joke, as it's a phrase used most often before eating as it means "thank you for the meal". Class 78th Junko Enoshima While under the influence of the despair disease in Chapter 3, Mikan recovered her memories of school life. At the end of the trial that unveiled her identity as the culprit, she revealed that she did it for the sake of 'her beloved', claiming that they forgave and accepted her for who she was, in stark contrast to the maltreatment she had been exposed to her entire life, and that they would appreciate her actions if they were alive. Mikan proceeds to ramble feverishly about how their love transcends the cruelty of her misdeeds, and how this person was a major factor in her drastic personality change. Due to her wording and the circumstances of her past, it is heavily implied that this person is Junko, who may have brainwashed her. This is later confirmed in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair where their relationship is revealed. Mikan is brainwashed by Junko, and acted towards her in a way similar to Mukuro Ikusaba, only much more insane and unnatural. She is glad when Junko abuses her or gives her attention, and learns to share Junko's love of despair. However, Mikan later returns back to her original state, before the brainwashing, no longer holding these feelings for Junko and even assisting the Future Foundation in wiping out despair. Reserve Course Sato In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, it was revealed that Sato was one of Mikan's first friends. They, along with Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mahiru spent most of their time together prior to Sato's murder. Hajime Hinata Mikan seems to have formed a liking for Hajime as he is the first person (on the Island) to have gone up to her and spoke to her, not wishing to bully her but only to have a casual conversation. Though nervous and stuttering at first, she gradually lightens up, even asking him to come back and talk to her again. Hajime is also the first person she admits to that she is glad that there is nobody to stomp on her and abuse her on the island. Mikan also chases Hajime around with a syringe a few times, wanting to give him an injection, and was found sleeping on him several times in Chapter 3. In the third trial, she uses him to give herself an alibi in the morning when they first discover the corpse. In chapter 3, when Hajime accuses Mikan of killing Ibuki and Hiyoko, she becomes furious, and obviously, denies this. This act upsets Hajime, who doesn't want to believe she's the culprit as much the others, who are in shock at his accusation. Despite this, Hajime reluctantly shows evidence that points to her being the murderer. He tells Mikan to give it up, so he can still believe in her in the end. But Mikan's personality has already changed, and she was executed, leaving nothing but her malice for Hajime and the others. In her free-time events, when Mikan explains her reasons for becoming a nurse, Hajime is disturbed and is afraid to show any signs of weakness or sickness around her. However, he also feels bad for her and believes that she is not to be blamed for the way she is now. During the events of Island Mode, Mikan is very happy to be Hajime's friend and has a clear romantic interest in him. In her ending, she is even ready to go as far as to cripple him in some way so that they would be together forever. However, Hajime proposes to her instead, causing her to declare that she would become his own private nurse and take care of him . Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Gag Ball *Kokeshi Dynamo *Queen's Straitjacket *Mr. Stapler *Bandage Wrap Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Favorite bandage type *I don't know Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Silent Massage - The Focus Gauge recovers at a faster rate. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Panic Talk Action. Island Mode Choices These are the right choices for Island Mode if the player wants to respond to this character correctly. Jabberwock Park *The sky is blue. *Why don't we take a walk? *The breeze is so nice. Beach *Let's make a sandcastle! *Let's bury ourselves. *Let's gather seashells. Library *This is a great place to kill time. *Maybe I should read some technical books. *All right, time for hide and seek. Movie Theater *Let's watch some horror movies. *Curry-flavored, huh... *I rather make films than watch them... Amusement Park *Let's ride the carousel. *We could get lost here. *Do you want to hold hands? Military Base *Never mind. Let's go somewhere else. *Sorry. *Let's look for medical supplies. Shot Through The Heart *Doesn't care about me - Negation Ending *Propose Quotes *“M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along.” *“It's too much for me... If I'm alone...I'll go crazy...” *“U-Um... Other than dying, I can pretty much do anything! Please order me around whenever you want!” *“Wh-What should I do? Um...would it make you happier if I took my clothes off?” *“Today is such a beautiful day! ...” *“If it's not too much trouble for you, I would like to...talk to you again.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Uuu... why must we investigate a friend's death? Th-this is horrible... B-but! I'm the only one here who's a medical worker! S-so... I have to do somethin..! S-Something..” *“Uhhhh...my mind is drawing a blank...from nervousness...” *“The future.. do we even have one..?” *“Uyu...I just get so very very happy when people start talking to me... Until now... everyone always either thought I was gross or simply hated me...” *“Hee hee... when you are not feeling well, come to me, okay? I'll give you lots of shots... Lots and lots and loooooots of shots!” *"Eating sweets for breakfast...is bad for your health...You're consuming too many sugars and fats..." (to Hiyoko Saionji) *“Drugstores are amazing... Just looking around gets me excited...!” *“If it makes everyone not hate me and smile at me, then it's much better...” *“Doodling is very fun. Please draw on me wherever you like!” *“U-Um... Also...I'm good at pretending to be a pig.” *“Just please don't look at me like that...!” *“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. That's definitely it...!” *“I loved them with all my heart and they returned it in full. This is...my 'reciprocation'” *“And...I went through all the trouble of preparing 5000 different topics to discuss after introductions!” (to Hajime) *“Try to avoid consuming any stimulants before you sleep, take deep breaths, and do some light stretching. Little things like that should help with the quality of your sleep.” *“If you don't get enough sleep, it can weaken your immune system and lead to various illnesses.” *“Ah... I-I forgot to get ahold of myself again... I-I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribily sorry...!” *“Sick people and injured people...are weaker than me.” *“They'll need me. They'll depend on me completely! That's why...I can't leave the sick and the injured alone. Because...they always listen to what I say...” *“This...is my first time feeling things like “fun”... I felt that for the first time after I met you all.” *“We're all working together and focusing on the same goal... For the first time, I learn that that...is very fun.” *“Friend...? Me...and everyone else...? ... I-Is that... even possible?” *“Hajime, I...I'm glad I came to this island. Because we're in this situation, everyone is finally acknowledging me... And I finally feel useful.” *“I... want to believe in you. Because you...are the person who has forgiven me.” (to Hajime) *“Wh-Why am I in a video game? Th-That's an infringement of my right to privacy!” *“She probably...made her unconscious by accident... A-And from there, she couldn't go back... I-I...I somewhat understand that feeling.” (talking about Girl E, the killer of Boy F's little sister in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case) *“Awww... What unimaginable speed for a slowpoke like me...!” (Mikan, foreshadowing her murder actions) *“A clumsy, slowpoke like me killing someone...? Th-That's completely out of the question!” *“In a tournament for social punching bags, I'd easily win first place with my soft reputation...” *“Hehe...I'm such a clumsy mess and I got sooooo careless...!” *“Ah, so in the end...you're all just a bunch of bullies, huh?” *“Justifying your actions with fancy words... M-Making excuses for why it's not really your fault... E-Everyone treats me like that... Always...” *“"It's all her fault..." "Sh-She's the one with the problem..." I...I'm done with that! You hear me!? I'm doooooooooone!” *“It's not fair...It's not fair not fair notfair notfair notfair notfairnotfairnotfairnotfairnotfair...” *“Why won't you forgive me!? If you did something wrong...you'd forgive yourself right away...!” *“What did I do!? Why won't anybody forgive me!?” *“Why does everybody always hate me!? Please, just forgive me already!” *“Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?” *“Then you're gonna forgive me? I won't stop until you forgive me!” *“Will you forgive me? You'll forgive me, right? Isn't that right? You're obviously gonna forgive me, right?” *“Why does everybody always hate me!? You should just forgive me already!” *“...Heh...heh...heh... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!” *“Haaa...it's been suuuuuuuch a long time... This feeling...I know it well... Like the floor is collapsing...Like the sky is falling down upon you... This feeling of despair!” *“What I did...was for the sake of my beloved.” *“My beloved...was the only one... That's right, the only one who... never hated me. They forgave my existence. They forgave me and accepted me. They gave me value. They loved me. I loved them with all my heart and they returned it in full. This is...my reciprocation.” *“I understand that I've done something unforgivable. But you know, but you know! To transcend all that is truly... what love is all about!” *“Love is a wonderful thing!” *“Ahhh, this feeling of freedom where you no longer care about anything!” *“My beloved and I are the only ones within that thin veil, and I’m just looking out through it... That's why...as long as I'm on the inside, no matter how much they tease me, splash me with water, kick me... It's like nothing matters! I could just die, that's how little it matters!” *“You don't understand? Is it because you don't have anyone to love? Is it because you're also someone who isn't accepted by anyone?...What a pity. I feel sorry for you.” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“The reason I became like this wasn't my fault. It was all your fault, you know?” *“I'm the person I am today because of many human relationships.” *“I'm drowning in so much love... From the bottom of my heart, I just don't care about anyone or anything.” *“You guys accepted my past self, but not my present self...” *“Memories of people...memories of events... Whatever memory it is, losing memories are... like losing your personal identity.” *“Memory is the most important component in building a person... Don't you think?” *“Losing our memories...makes us shadows of the past. Don't you think?” *“So it's over... It's really... Now I can go to my beloved who always forgives me...! I can finally see them.” *“Please forgive me, the one who’s going to die with the hope of finally seeing you!” *“haha@?@@”haha!”:hahahahahaforgivemeloveme forgivemeloveforgivemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” (Mikan's cottage post-fifth trial) *“I-I'm starting to feel nauseous from the thrills, the chills, the kills...” Panic Talk Action Remarks *“You still haven't forgiven me!?” *“Can you forgive me already!?” *“Forgive me! Forgive me!” *“Please draw on me!” *“Shall I let you punch me!?” *“You're done for!” *“Do you understand...?” *“Why only me!?” *“I'll do anything you want!” *“There's only one bag! It's impossible to use it in two places at the same time!” (Final Argument) Trivia *Her first name (蜜柑) means “mandarin”, as in the type of orange, while her last name (罪木) means "sin tree". **Her last name could reference how she killed out of the despair Junko had planted inside her. **It is also somewhat possible that her last name is meant to reflect her similarity to the biblical Eve, who has committed a sin (the "original") related to a tree (the Tree of Knowledge) due to an innate "human" desire to try and do what is forbidden. Similarly, Mikan has committed double murder due to a desire - her presumably romantic attraction to Junko and wish to please her. She is also similar to Eve through the concept of "not being forgiven" for her actions. *While her title in the official English translation is “Ultimate Nurse”, Mikan's original title is “Ultimate Health Committee Member”. The “health committee” or “health and hygiene committee” (since 保健 hoken means both “health preservation” and “hygiene”), is a common student committee in Japanese high schools with the duty of preparing and administering first aid during school events, monitoring the school's state of sanitation and promoting health-preserving behavior. **One of Mikan's Free-Time Events implies that she is qualified to administer vaccines (like a nurse and unlike a health committee member) - meaning that her circumstances as a health committee member are special. *Mikan's Birthday (May 12) coincides with International Nurses' Day. *It is revealed in the concept art that Mikan's hair was cut in chunks by bullies. *Mikan makes a cameo appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls on a poster in the hospital in Chapter 1. *Mikan's death poster in the trial room is crossed out with a nurse's cross, in reference to her Ultimate talent. *Her 'Girl A' counterpart in the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case is the first playable female character in the series. *In Island Mode, she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless people. *There is a strong possibility that Mikan suffers from dependent personality disorder, as she fits nearly all of the symptoms. **However, there is a chance Mikan also has social anxiety disorder, because of stuttering in speech, nervousness in social interaction, fear of bothering, boring, or offending others, and she is easily upset. *Mikan is one of the known LGBT+ individuals in the Danganronpa series. **She developed feelings for Hajime, because he was very kind to her. **She thought of Junko as her "beloved", believing that Junko loved her back and mistaking her abusive behavior for affection. Her obsession with Junko appears to be mostly a result of brainwashing, but nevertheless her feelings for her are portrayed in a romantic and sexual manner. **In Danganronpa 3, while under the effect of aphrodisiacs, she got very physically close with Peko and even began pushing her leg between Peko's legs. *Mikan is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. References Navigation ru:Микан Цумики es:Mikan Tsumiki fr:Mikan Tsumiki pl:Mikan Tsumiki Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killer Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Alive Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Survived Execution